seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toruviel
Toruviel, dubbed "Princess Treason" Toruviel, is an infamous Bounty Hunter throughout the whole world, founder of the ToRolAx trio, alongside Roland and Axellia. She is the main character of Princess Treason, ''a series named after her own epithet. Toruviel is daughter of Gol D. Helena, celebrated as the Great Pirate Queen, and Isengrim, a pirate captain of elven origin, therefore step-sister of Gol D. Masin, niece of Harea and Gol D. Fen, and cousin of Gol D. Mary. Born a bastard, Toruviel was given the name Gol D. Toruviel and raised as a princess by the Royal Family of Tyormentte, the kingdom her mother ruled (although the surname was later removed as to honor the elven side of her heritage). However, she witnessed her mother being assassinated by her human uncle Gol D. Fen, being hidden away by her elven uncle Harea, before any harm could be done to her. Trained by Harea, she years later chose the life of a Bounty Hunter to directly oppose her pirate family, and in means to do so, swore to find her mother's legendary hidden treasure, the One Piece, and use the influence that would come with it. Even though her weapon of choice is a sword, she is one out of two masters of the Jaa-Jin technique, and eater of the Gan Gan no Mi, which allows her to create and manipulate different kind of bells. Appearance Toruviel is of elven lineage, and as such, displays the beauty and traits that are associated with her race: she is tall and her body is slender, her skin is pale, her hair is of blue color, and her ears are pointed on the edges. Her hair is kept long, reaching her hips, and wavy, its strands going on all directions on its volume. Her eyes are red, just as her lips, which are distinct on the pale face. Personality Toruviel, in all the periods of her life, could be described as someone following her own wills only. What did change from period to period of her life was how her obstination and outgoing personality manifested. When she was younger, as she appeared on the series prologue, she was a gentle and excited girl, although shown to be stubborn when pressioned, and didn't bother for things outside of her family, since she was a bastard who, she knew, would never become queen. Surrounded by the pressures of a high class family, most of her comfort came from spending time with her sister. She had a major turning point on her life when her mother died. She became a bounty hunter, in order to oppose the assassins, getting tougher along the years and developing a rebelious side. She also acquired a sarcastic and acid humor. Without any pressure of her former high society, Toruviel came in terms with her sexuality, which, ultimately, means she accepted her true nature. That fact is distinctively marked by the clothes she wears and how she started to flirt with women constantly. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Inspired by her father, whom she saw once a few years, Toruviel chose to be disciplined in the way of the sword ever since she was a little girl. Therefore, she became a very skilled swordswoman, focusing on a style that uses one sword before getting experienced and creating her own, Jaa-Jin: Ittoryu. Hand to Hand Combat Parallel to the basic training in swordsmanship, Toruviel learned the arts of the Jaa-Jin with her uncle Harea, which she would later incorporate into sword fighting. She visited him in his chambers every day she could, and he would teach her the ways of virtue. Toruviel's skills using her bare hands aren't as great as with as sword, that is her real focus in combat, but are enough for her to deal very well against strong oponnents. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons She owns her father sword, initially unnamed but later baptised as Isengrimjyouu, "Isengrim's bane", after its previous owner. Devil Fruit ''For further information: Gan Gan no Mi She is the user of the Gan Gan no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows her to create and manipulate different kinds of bells, of any material. She mostly utilizes it in battle combined with her Jaa-Jin, by making the bells vibrate. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Trivia *Toruviel's name comes from a minor character in books of The Witcher Saga. In the books, Toruviel is an elven warrior of the Scoia'tael, a group of inhuman individuals that has as objective fight the smashing power of the human race *The intention of the author when developing Toruviel was to create a "shounen heroine". As such, he used the character of Ryuko Matoi from the 2014 anime series Kill la Kill as the main inspiration for creating her personality and attitude **She was first created as a character on the Ship of Fools Wiki with those intentions, later transfered to the Sea of Fools as a parallel work, on a larger scale story *Like many characters in One Piece, Toruviel has her own unique laugh. In her case, it is "gangangan", instead of the typical "hahaha". "Gan Gan" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound of a bell ringing, as well as the name of her Devil Fruit, Gan Gan no Mi Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Rfldsza